1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to column assemblies used in the construction of building structures. More particularly, this invention relates to column assemblies having reinforcement rods imbedded within columns and extending from the ends thereof to facilitate alignment of the columns, end to end, during erection.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exists many varieties of construction techniques that employ vertically disposed, floor-height columns which support bearing beams interconnecting adjacent columns, with the bearing beams providing support for the floor above constructed of precast floor slabs, poured-in-place, or the combination of the two.
It is always desirable to erect the column assemblies as precisely vertical as possible while minimizing shoring. In this regard, one technique for minimizing shoring is to extend the reinforcement rods of each column to protrude from their ends and then provide means for aligning the ends via the protruding rods as the columns are stacked vertically one on top of another. In some techniques, the protruding reinforcement rods are aligned by means of an intermediate plate, in others, by slip fitting the rods together. Illustrative examples of such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 976,182, U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,197, U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,261, U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,325, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,757, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,805, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,935, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,970, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,336, French Patent 2,387,325 and British Patent 1,045,331.
Of all the above-referenced patents, only U.S. Pat. No. 976,182 employs the use of turnbuckles which threadably engage the aligned ends of the protruding reinforcement rods of columns positioned end to end. Unlike slip-fit sleeves and the other interconnection means shown in the other patents, the turnbuckles taught by U.S. Pat. No. 976,182 provide a means for mechanically interconnecting the rods of adjacent columns stacked one on top of the other. However, the use of turnbuckles for such interconnection requires that the turnbuckles be individually adjusted until the upper column is positioned vertically. Considering the weight of the column, leveling adjustment of the turnbuckles during erection would appear to be difficult since the column would have to remain suspended by a crane as the turnbuckles were threaded onto the rods. Also the total weight of the structure above will have to be carried by the threads of the buckles.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the column assembly art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a column assembly, comprising in combination a first column having a first end and a second end, at least one first threaded rod extending from the second end of said first column, a second column having a first end and a second end, at least one second threaded rod extending from the first end of the second column in axial and contiguous alignment with the first threaded rod defining a space between the second end of said first column and the first end of the second column, and a threaded sleeve threadably interconnecting the first threaded rod and the second threaded rod.
Another object of this invention is to provide a column assembly described hereinabove, wherein a plurality of the first threaded rods extend from the second end of the first column, wherein a corresponding plurality of the second threaded rods extend from the first end of the second column in axial and contiguous alignment with respective first threaded rods, and wherein a corresponding plurality of the threaded sleeves threadably interconnect respective the first threaded rods and the second threaded rods.
Another object of this invention is to provide a column assembly described hereinabove, wherein the first threaded rods extend from the second end of the first column equal distances and wherein the second threaded rods extend from the first end of the second column equal distances.
Another object of this invention is to provide a column assembly described hereinabove, wherein the threaded sleeves comprise a length less than the distance the first threaded rods extend from the second end of the first column or the distance that the second threaded rods extend from the first end of the second column, thereby allowing said threaded sleeves to be threaded fully onto the first threaded rods or the second rods prior to the rods being positioned in axial and contiguous alignment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a column assembly described hereinabove, further comprising grout means filling the space between the second end of the first column and the first end of the second column.
Another object of this invention is to provide a column assembly described hereinabove, wherein the first column further comprises a capital positioned at the second end of the first column, the capital having a surface area greater than the cross-sectional area of the first column defining a ledge for supporting a bearing beam when the columns are positioned vertically.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.